


Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun

by vinterdrog



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a run-in with another metahuman and it has...consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [billycepeda](http://billycepeda.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Barry’s first clue is that he wakes up literally beside himself.

As in, he’s staring into his own face at the pillow next to his. To his credit, he doesn’t scream, but he does scramble out of bed, reaching for his phone before he realizes that it’s  _not_  his phone, because he’s on  _Eddie’s_  side of the bed, because he’s in  _Eddie’s_  body. He walks around the bed, grabs his own phone, and calls Caitlin.

“Barry?”

“Uuh, hey, Caitlin,” Barry says, and god, his voice sounds so weird. “Did I wake you?”

“Barry, are you okay? You sound weird.”

“Yeah. I mean, no. But I’m not hurt, I’m home. Uhm. You know that guy I ran into yesterday? We thought he was a meta-human, but we couldn’t figure out what he did?”

“Yeah…?”

Barry glances over at the bed where his own body is sprawled out across the sheets. “I think I know.”

* * *

Eddie does scream when he wakes up a minute later, but then again, it’s not every day you wake up to seeing yourself standing naked at the foot of your bed.

“Hey,” Barry says, folding his arms across his chest, feeling more awkward than usual when the arms of this body doesn’t fit like he’s used to. “Uhm. I had a run-in with a guy last night, and the effects were kind of…delayed.”

Eddie stares at him, then looks down at his hands, his legs, drags a hand through his hair, touches his face. “Wow,” he says. “This is…”

“Weird,” Barry finishes for him. “Yeah. I’ve already called Caitlin, they’ll meet us at S.T.A.R Labs.” He picks up a shirt from the floor and throws it at Eddie, then picks up another one when he realizes that Eddie’s shirt will be too big on his own body.

“What about work?” Eddie asks, and Barry frowns. Does his own voice really sound like that to other people?

“I’ll call Joe,” Barry says. “He can figure something out, he’s used to this.”

“He’s used to body swaps?” Eddie asks, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and walking over to the dresser, rifling through his own underwear before he remembers and switches drawer.

“We’re not  _that_  different,” Barry says, snatching a pair for himself and putting them on, shooting Eddie a pointed look when they fit.

“Whatever, call Joe.” Eddie leans in for a quick kiss, but he stays, putting a hand on the back of Barry’s neck, deepening the kiss. Barry takes a step closer, arranging them into a better position, putting his hands on Eddie’s waist and trying to adjust to the opposite height difference.

“Do you get why I love kissing you now?” Barry asks when they part, smiling at him.

“How do you stand the stubble burn?” Eddie retorts, dragging his fingers over his jaw.

“It’s hot.” Barry leans in for another kiss. “And it feels really good when you do…that thing,” he says, and wow, blushing with Eddie’s face feels a lot different than with his own.

“That  _thing_?” Eddie mocks, reluctant to let go of Barry’s mouth.

“I can’t call Joe if you don’t stop kissing me,” Barry says, but he doesn’t make an attempt to back away either.

“I don’t care,” Eddie says, but he does take a step back to reach for a pair of pants. “Okay, call him.”

* * *

“Is it true?” Cisco says excitedly when Barry and Eddie walk into S.T.A.R Labs together. “Have you really switched bodies?”

“Oh, yeah,” Joe says.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asks. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Well, my partner is off sick, and so is one of our CSIs, who also happens to be my partner’s  _boyfriend_. No one is buying that, by the way. But I don’t have a team. Plus, I really had to see this with my own eyes.”

“How could you tell them apart?” Caitlin asks, walking around them, seizing them both up.

“I raised that one,” Joe says, pointing at Barry. “And I work with that one. I know how they walk.”

“Plus, they aren’t  _trying_  to hide it like Faith and Buffy did,” Cisco points out, turning to his computer. “We’ve been looking at this, analyzing his DNA and stuff, and we think we know how to reverse it.”

“How long will it take?” Eddie asks, stepping closer to Barry and wrapping an arm around his waist, letting his hand rest just above his ass. “I mean, will it reverse it…immediately?”

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Cisco mutters, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “We all know you just want to—” Joe and Dr. Wells both clear their throats at the same time, interrupting him. “Okay, don’t worry,” he says instead. “It will probably take as long to reverse it as it took for it to happen.”

“So they’ll be back to normal tomorrow?”

“Yup.”

“How long did it take for us to change?” Eddie whispers.

“I don’t know,  _pervert_ ,” Barry whispers back. “I fell asleep like myself and woke up like you, it could’ve happened anywhere between then.”

“So we’ll just have to make the most of it, then.”

“Why are you so obsessed with having sex with  _yourself_?” Barry hisses.

“Kissing you felt good. And…you said something about that…other thing.”

“Yeah, guys, this is not a nightclub,” Cisco says and when they look up, everyone is staring at them. “We can hear you.”

“Sorry,” Barry coughs, looking down at his— _Eddie’s_ —shoes. They’re a lot more well-polished than his own.

“So, now that we know more than we want about you both, maybe Cisco and Caitlin can enlighten us on how to do the reversal?” Dr. Wells says, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Barry and Joe says in unison, and Cisco and Caitlin get to work.

* * *

“Is it possible to put metahuman powers in a bottle?” Eddie asks when they’re sprawled out on rumbled sheets hours later, the sweat not yet dry on their skin. They still haven’t changed back, but they probably don’t have much time left; it’s been more than six hours since they both got a shot of whatever Caitlin had put in those syringes.

Barry laughs, kisses Eddie’s shoulder—he’d gotten over the weird parts about having sex with his own body sometime around round three—and pulls the cover up over them. If nothing else, he hopes this will stop Eddie from teasing him about his lack of stamina and short refractory period.

“No, it’s not possible,” he says. “Sorry.”

“Too bad. You were right. The  _thing_  felt really good.”

“We’re adults, we just had sex like…five times in a row. You can say you loved me eating your ass,” Barry says, but despite his words, he feels his face heat up.

“Okay. Fine. I loved you eating my ass,” Eddie says, smiling at him.

“Good boy.”

Barry knows they should go wash up, they’re  _filthy_ , but he doesn’t want to move. He cuddles closer to Eddie, closes his eyes for a second,  _just a second_ , and then—it’s like an electric shock goes through his body, and suddenly, he’s on his back, and he’s looking at Eddie again. For real, now.

“We’re back?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah,” Barry says, looking at his own hand for good measure. “Seems like we are.”

“Is it weird that I’m disappointed?”

“Yes, babe,” Barry laughs, finally finding the energy to sit up. “It’s weird. I still love you, though.”

Eddie smiles. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'no control' by 1d. also [on tumblr](http://legobitar.tumblr.com/post/110839550554/barry-x-eddie-body-swap-okay-im-sorry-im-done).


End file.
